


Sixty-Nine

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're going to give yourself stubble burn,” he warns, though he doesn't seem to be all that serious about it.</p>
<p>“Mmm, don't care,” Scott says, rubbing his cheek against Derek's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danive/gifts).



> To my darling who just hit 69 followers at [her lovely Scerek blog](http://maybe-i-do-it-to-protect-you.tumblr.com/). XD Well, it started off as Scott wants facial hair too (like a Posey)! But then it went in another direction. I'm on my period, and I clearly needed porn followed by cuddles. I don't even know. XD

Scott tilts his head as Derek bites kisses into his neck, stubble scrapping against sensitive skin and making Scott gasp. Humming his approval, Derek sucks marks into Scott's collarbone. Scott slides his hands into Derek's hair, keeping him in place and making sure to rub himself against Derek's beard.

Derek chuckles against Scott's neck. “You're going to give yourself stubble burn,” he warns, though he doesn't seem to be all that serious about it.

“Mmm, don't care,” Scott says, rubbing his cheek against Derek's hair. “Hmm...”

Looking up, Derek quirks an eyebrow, watching the thoughtful look on Scott's face. “What are you thinking about?” he questions curiously.

“Do you think I'd look good with stubble?” Scott asks, rubbing his chin. “Giving you stubble burn for a change, what do you think?”

Derek snorts as he slides his hand up Scott's shirt. “If you can grow any,” he allows, his hand sliding down. “You don't even have any hair on your chest, Scott.”

Scott huffs as he halfheartedly pushes Derek's hand away but stops when Derek's hand reaches the trail of hair low on his stomach. “You don't either,” he gripes, bucking up when Derek curls his fingers in his happy trail.

“That's because I shave,” he replies, and Scott laughs.

“I got you to admit it!” he crows as Derek rolls his eyes. “You couldn't possibly be so hairy everywhere else and not your chest!”

“Shut up, Scott,” Derek murmurs, his hand shifting lower and into Scott's boxers.

Scott bites back a moan and thrusting up into Derek's hand. “Never,” he answers with a grin as he yanks at Derek's shirt.

Soon, they divest each other of all their clothes, and Derek leans down, rubbing his cheek against Scott's thigh as he slowly jerks his cock. Scott groans when Derek carefully rubs his face against Scott's cock and grins when he meets Scott's half-lidded eyes.

“I wanna do that to you,” Scott says. “I love rubbing myself all over you, but I want you to feel how it feels when you do it to me with your stubble.”

Derek chuckles. “You can do that now,” he says as he shifts their positions, swinging a leg over Scott's head and letting his cock hang temptingly close to his face.

Scott snorts and gives a teasing lick to the head of Derek's cock and gets one in return when Derek leans his head down swirl his tongue in the slit of Scott's cock head. “Don't have any stubble now,” Scott grumbles, but it doesn't stop him from rubbing his cheek up and down the length of Derek's cock.

“Maybe someday,” Derek teases, as he mirrors Scott's movement, carefully letting his stubble rub against Scott's length.

Moaning against Derek's dick, Scott licks up the underside, squirming when Derek does the same. Scott glances down at Derek, who's looking back at him with a smirk, waiting for Scott to make another move. Rolling his eyes, Scott takes Derek into his mouth and slides his hands to Derek's hip, pulling him down.

Derek groans as he starts to move his hips to fuck Scott's mouth. Scott moans around him, and Derek gasps before pressing his forehead against Scott's hip, panting as Scott sucks him. Derek turns his head and sucks careful kisses up and down the length of Scott's dick before taking the head between his lips. Scott bucks up, and Derek holds his hip down tightly.

With a whine, Scott grips Derek's ass, a suggestion for Derek to stop being a tease. Derek grins around his cock before bobbing his head down then up again, agonizingly slow. Scott grunts and sucks hard on Derek's length, and Derek's slow rhythm stutters. He glares down at Scott who's looking back at him, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Derek quickens his pace, not to be outdone by Scott in anything. Scott does the same, taking Derek's cock deep into his throat with a hum and minimal choking. In retaliation, Derek slips a free hand under Scott's balls, rolling them in his palm before giving them a nice squeeze he knows Scott likes.

Scott chokes a bit as he tries not to come, but Derek has a knowing glint in his eyes as he rubs two blunt fingers behind Scott's balls, teasing his prostate from the outside. With a choked cry around Derek's cock, Scott comes in Derek's mouth.

Drinking him down and working him through the orgasm, Derek slow the pace of his thrusts into Scott's mouth. He slips from Scott's lips, letting him catch his breath for a few moment before Scott wraps a hand around Derek to bring him into his mouth again, coaxing him to fuck it again.

He easily obliges Scott and fucks his mouth, hitting the back of Scott's throat with every thrust. Derek grips Scott's thigh as his orgasm build, hiding his face in Scott's stomach just before he comes with Scott's name on his lips. He rubs his cheek against Scott's stomach as he comes down from his orgasm.

Scott lets Derek's dick slip out of his mouth with a slick pop, giving Derek a tired shove. “Get up here,” he murmurs, poking Derek in the side until he turns himself around and lays his head on the pillow with him.

Derek rests his head on Scott's chest as Scott wraps his arms around him. He places a kiss on Scott's pec, right above his heart, and Scott smiles, running a hand through Derek's hair before placing a kiss of his own on Derek's forehead. Scott watches Derek let his eyes slide shut, curling up closer against Scott, tangling their legs together. With a quiet yawn, Scott follows Derek, closing his eyes and drifting off peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
